Contact centers are systems that enable agents to serve incoming and/or outgoing calls, with the calls being distributed and connected to whichever of the agents is available to handle the call. When no agents are free and available to handle an incoming call, additional incoming calls are typically placed in a holding queue to await an available agent.
Unfortunately, a typical contact center makes no use of, the potentially rich, video information available in the contact for analysis, either in the incoming call or while the call is on hold. Examples of such information include the contactor presentation (e.g., the contactor attire and associated style, contactor mannerisms, physical condition, and mood), and background information to the contactor. Such information can prove useful in selecting a skilled resource to service the contact and/or providing information to the selected resource to service better the contactor.